1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securement device for use with medical articles. More specifically, this invention relates to an anchoring system which releasably retains a fitting or adaptor of the medical article in position upon a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in the treatment of patients to utilize catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids from the patient. Often, it becomes desirable to maintain such catheterization over an extended period of time during the treatment of a patient. In order to keep the catheter or other medical line properly positioned for the duration of treatment, the catheter or medical line may be secured to the patient in a variety of ways. Most commonly, this involves taping the catheter or medical line to the patient.
Securing a catheter with tape upon the patient traditionally has certain drawbacks. The use of tape at the insertion site may retain dirt or other contaminant particles, potentially leading to infection of the patient. Additionally, removal of taped dressings may itself cause undesired motion of the catheter upon the patient.
Taped dressings also require periodic changes. The frequent, often daily, removal and reapplication of adhesive tape to the skin of the patient can excoriate the skin in the area around the dressing. Such repeated applications of tape over the catheter or medical line may additionally lead to the build up of adhesive residue on the outer surface of the cather or medical line. This residue can result in contaminants adhering to the catheter itself, increasing the likelihood of infection of the insertion site. This residue may also make the catheter or medical line stickier and more difficult to handle for medical attendants.
For these reasons, a need exists for an improved way to secure catheters and medical lines to patients where the catheter may remain in place over an extended period of time and may be easily released from the securement device.